


Aliens are Real, Iwa-chan!

by Suga-and-Salt (Sleepy_Ash_of_Sloth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aliens are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Ash_of_Sloth/pseuds/Suga-and-Salt
Summary: Short drabble where Oikawa believes in aliens, of course.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	Aliens are Real, Iwa-chan!

“Quiet. They can hear us.”

Oikawa had his hand clamped around a scowling Iwaizumi’s mouth. He was glancing all around them, clearly alarmed.

Iwaizumi pried Oikawa’s hand off him. “What the hell are you talking about, Shittykawa?”

“The aliens.”

Throwing his arms up in exasperation, Aoba Johsai's ace looked up at the sky, cursing Kami for bringing Oikawa into his life.

“Trashykawa, I am tired of your shit.”

“Shhh! I told you, they can hear us,” the setter said in a stage-whisper.

“Oikawa. Oikawa, look at me.” Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little. With another wary glance to the sky, Oikawa obeyed. “Listen. There are no such things as aliens. They don't exist.”

The taller male jerked away, shocked by the words. “Iwaizumi! How could you! Of course aliens exist! Are you really so egotistical to believe that out of all the planets orbiting all the stars of all the galaxies, we’re on the only planet that can support life? It's a scientific improbability, nearly an impossibility!” He seemed to forget that the aliens were listening in, as his voice rose to an appalled yell.

“Okay. Whatever. But why would they be listening in on us, out of all the people on all the planets orbiting all the stars of all the galaxies? Now that sounds a little egotistical to me.”

“Why wouldn't they be listening in on us? I'm amazing! They've probably been watching me for a long time now…” Oikawa sent more glances to the sky, and tried to turn around to look behind him, but Iwaizumi’s arms prevented him.

“Yeah, that's definitely egotistical.”

“They want to take me away, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was looking him dead in the eyes now, his voice down to a real whisper. He mimicked Iwaizumi, placing his hands on the ace’s shoulders. He leaned in a little, eyes still locked with Iwaizumi’s. “But I don't want to leave you.”

Iwaizumi flushed, face turning slightly and pointing toward the ground. He lightly shoved Oikawa away from him. “Knock it off, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, don't let the aliens take me.” Oikawa’s voice and body were both shaking slightly.

“They're not going to take you, idiot…. I'll make sure of it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tears came to Oikawa’s eyes and he flung his arms around Iwaizumi, clinging to him.

Startled, all Iwaizumi could do was wrap his arms around the setter, his setter, and let Oikawa bury his face into Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said after a few moments, his tears beginning to dry.

“...”

"...I love you too, Shittykawa."


End file.
